


Prison of Gold

by Jadealiya



Series: Link + Zelda 30kisses Challenge [14]
Category: The Legend of Zelda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadealiya/pseuds/Jadealiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't always "Happily Ever After."  Written for the 30kisses challenge - Theme #22 "Cradle."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prison of Gold

Hesitantly, fearful of waking the slumbering child, Zelda reached her left hand out to stroke her son’s head. The fuzzy down of the infant’s hair gleamed golden in the candlelight, as did the elegantly carved wedding band wrapped around the woman’s finger. Golden hair and golden ring, soft slumbering innocence and cold elegant deceit; it was amazing how such a strong cage could be constructed from such tiny innocuous things.

The clink of armor-clad guardsmen coming to attention sounded a heartbeat before the door creaked open. Heavy steps dragged into the room, pausing behind her and casting a wavering shadow over mother and child and glints of gold. Her husband reeked of wine, but after nearly a year of marriage, the woman expected nothing less from Prince Keldren once the sun went down.

“Can’t be that interesting, watchin’ him sleep,” the man grumbled, leaning close and letting his ebony hair splatter over her shoulder. His breath was particularly harsh tonight as he whispered into her ear. “ ‘Fraid some mean old wizards gonna spirit him away, the way you were kidnapped if you leave ‘im alone? Foolish girl…s’time for bed.” An unsteady hand stroked the back of her neck, fingers trailing under the collar of her robe in a wordless declaration of her lord husband’s meaning when he spoke of bed.

Eyes never leaving the cradle, Zelda affected warmth in her tone and willed herself to smile. “I will join you momentarily, my love.”

A grunt was the only reply, followed by shuffling and the momentary lifting of shadow. The Princess bent down and kissed her son’s forehead, thinking of that night on the road in her hero’s arms, the feel of his kisses, the pain of the ambush the morning after, her hero’s sacrifice…No. Standing, Zelda pushed those thoughts aside. Goddesses knew she would need the happy memories to survive her husband’s attentions tonight while maintaining a sufficient pretense of being a happily wooed and wed wife.

The entire kingdom spoke of how wonderful it was that their lost Princess had been returned to them. How wonderful that she found love so soon after her return and made such a fine political match for the kingdom in the process. How wonderful that the couple wasted no time providing the kingdom with an heir.

How wonderful.

At the sound of the door closing, the infant stirred in his sleep, resting safely in his fine gold-inlaid cradle and his mother’s lies.


End file.
